world_of_tanebraefandomcom-20200214-history
The Divine
The Divines are Gods. They are all NPCs and background characters only, but are added here as characters. You are free to add your nation's Gods to the list with a description, and if you make enough material - give them a page of their own. Pantheon of the Ilhuicaātl Pantheon Page: Ilhuicaatl Pantheon At the beginning of time, the people of Ilhuicaātl were not a people. They were primordial creatures of chaos, constantly mutating and warping, never at peace. Thus was their way of life until one fateful day when the old ones resorted to seal a pact with an ancient deity of law and order. From that day on, the Ilhuicaātli would be warded from their chaotic nature as long as they adhered to the law of the land. This is the story that the temples of the Dominion pass on to anyone willing to listen. They worship order and adherence to the law and pay tribute to their saviour deity, Nauatili. It is said that Nauatili herself brought the Deep Sun to the heart Ilhuicaātl, and that its golden rays are her gentle caress and protection. Nauatili, Divine Order “Before life, before death, there was order.” The Custodian, Herald of Knowledge “Learn from the past, so that you may rise above it.” The Guardian, Herald of War “Do not live to fight; fight to live.” The Steward, Herald of Leadership “Do what is right, not what is easy.” Pantheon of Rhayic Father of Blood, God Born from worship in the image of the saviour that granted the people of Rhayic the powers to live and be free. He exists partly in a mortal host, though none know the identity. '' Pantheon of the Hundred Cave Society Daughter Djerva, Goddess ''By others she may be referred to as Mother, the World-Titan, or the earth they thread upon, but to the kintrolls, she is the Daughter. All kintrolls take care of her, to make her grow better and wiser, then they themselves are, in the hope of a better tomorrow. She is the one who can at times be difficult to understand, but is always easy to love. The one who outlives, outgrows, and outsmarts everyone in the end. She is water, she is earth, she is flame, she is order. '' Grak'e'Vin, God ''The kintrolls have a catch-all term and God for the follies of the Overworld. Wind, sun, waves, sky, haste, trickery, greed, gluttony, death, decay, and much much more. The disdaining title of Grak'e'Vin ("it who is too much"), is used to describe all that is not below ground, all that is fleeting, shallow, ruinous and so much more. No kintroll knows the full extent of Grak'e'Vin's purview, for it grows with every sentence said, and every head shaken at unwise actions. '' Mirk, Ancestor God ''His wisdom still leads the kintrolls, even thousands of years since his passing. '' * "Overworlders are not responsible enough to handle the treasures of the Daughter's Hands" Pantheon of the Stranger Folk Hjal'Cior, God of Death ''What happens to the shadows of the dead? What happens when the body rots away and leaves an imprint of darkness, that cannot survive the coming of morning? It goes to Hjal'Cior, literally the God of Death's Shadows. Once the shadows waited in his Shaded Garden to envelop the world at night, to be the dark between the stars. Now, after Hjal'Cior was betrayed by another Divine, the shadows flow to their master to nourish and keep him alive, forcing him to cannibalize his own children. A lucky few shadows go to the land of Old Celion, where they haunt the halls of a long dead people and their orphan race. '' Valakar, God of Children and the Stranger Folk ''Valakar was once two parent Gods, giving their favour to the youngest members of all species, but when the Stranger Folk were orphaned, they abandoned all other orphans to take care of the Stranger Folk. In the moment in which they decided cast away the orphans of other races, they melded together, conjoining them in what is now Valakar, Patron God of the Stranger Folk. They still serve as god and goddess of children in general, but are mostly focused on steering the Stranger Folk out of trouble. Their whispering voice often guides the Stranger Folk to take actions they would otherwise never consider. '' Pantheon of the Beastmen The World Mother ''The World Mother, the celestial being that existed before life ever grazed the surface of Tanebrae. And that is known, because it was the World Mother who created that life in the first place. Aeons ago, she looked upon the world and saw that it was barren. The land was empty, the waters full of salt and stone. And while the soil of the world was full of nourishment, it nourished... nothing. So the World Mother reached into the Pool of Divinity, and from its depths She drew 9 seeds. She threw these seeds with all her might, and let the four winds carry them to the deepest trench in the oceans, to the highest mountain in the skies, to the blackest soil of the earth, and the whitest desert of the plains. To the four corners of the world the seeds flew, the last one landing right in the middle. She spread her seeds so that no place on the world's surface should ever again be devoid of life, unless it was the will of a divine. Soon, life in its purest form sprung from the places her seeds had struck. Plants erupted from the soil, and animals began to stalk the surface of the world. In the oceans, fish and coral flourished. in the skies, The air was alive with birds and insects, And from a place that has long since lost its name, the first of humans took their first steps. The World Mother looked upon her work and was satisfied. The world was no longer barren, but green, blue, red and every other color. Filled to the brim with life. Yet she was tired, for her work had drained her strength immensely. And so the World Mother began her aeon long slumber. In the thousands of years to come, men and women would conquer the world, other divines would take form. And one day, the World Mother shall awaken again, and once again lay eyes on her work.